Luka's Witch Hunt
by Sora-Abyss
Summary: This is a somgfic of the song 'Witch' by Luka.  Contains LukaxGakupo i really stink at summaries so just read it okay?


**A/N: Hello, it's Hallow here! I'm new to writing fanfictions on this site, so please be a little kind. This is a song fic for "Witch" by Luka Mergurine. If you haven't heard it I highly suggest you listen to it, it's a good song. Anyway I'm going to start the fic now so I don't bore you to death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Vocaloid (sad sigh) or this song.**

* * *

><p><em>Come, listen to this sad story<em>

_Come, don't forget to prepare a handkerchief_

_It seems that there was a Witch in a land_

_It seems that she fell in love with a price._

A girl with long wavy pink hair and beautiful blue eyes entered a small, quiet, unfussy, town greeting everyone with a bright and shining smile. This girl wore a simple white and green dress, with a head piece to match. Her name was Luka, and she was currently out for some very need supplies and free time. She quickly made her way to her destination, the garden, not far from the high castle, where price Gakupo lived. She let a smile again appear on her face, she loved being so near to high and mighty places. They made her feel Welcome and at home.

Luka gently grazed her index finger on the flower pertals in the garden, The fragrance of the flowers made her stop and take in a deep breathe. Suddenly wind passed and her head piece flew off her head in on motion, making her turn and sigh. '_Oh darn, I guess I'll have to get a new one.' _She turned back to the flowers, not really caring about such a silly head piece. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and froze. She jumped then slightly and turned, to see a man, slightly taller then herself, with long purple hair and kind friendly eyes. He held a something green and white in his hand, Luka noticed it instantly and slightly blushed. "I think this belongs to you." The man said, handing the fabric, which was Luka's blown away head piece, to Luka. Luka smiled, hiding a second blush and nodded, taking it from the mysterious man's hand. "T-thank you. I'm Luka." She said, but it came out like a whisper. The man slightly chuckled and smiled, "Nice to meet you Luka, I'm Gakupo." Luka froze_, Gakupo? As in Prince Gakupo? What was he doing talking to her? _She smiled, "W-well it's nice to meet you too, Mr. Gakupo…" The purple haired man looked at the pinkette, Luka felt as if he was looking through her soul, "You must be knew around here, because I surely haven't seen you before, and if you're not… then that's bad, because I surely would remember such a pretty face as yours." That small trace of blush reappeared on Luka's face and she smiled, "I'm not really new, I just don't live in town. I live, somewhere not far away, but I enjoy visisting here often. It's such a quiet and unique town." Gakupo smiled, "Why thank you, We do our best to keep it so… Unique. But really what makes it s special are the beautiful travelers like yourself. Tell me Ms. Luka, if you've been here before, like in this same exact spot, how come I've never seen you in my little garden?" Luka bite her cheek as she searched through her brain for an answer, "Well, I don't usually come in the garden, just look at it. But today I felt like being bold." Gakupo smiled. "Prince! Prince Gakupo! You must come at once. Your father is waiting for you, it is very argent, please do hurry up." Came the voice of a small girl with blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders, her blue eyes latterly seemd to penertrate the pinkette's soul so Luka instantly looked away. Gakupo waved at the small blonde and nodded, "Be there in a minute Rin." He smiled a warm smile then turned to Luka, "I'm terribly sorry I must go, but can I see you again?" Luka was so shocked, she could only nodd. _He, wants to see me… again?_ Gakupo smiled, "Okay, same spot tomorrow? Same time?" He said starting to walk off backwards. Luka nodded, his que to begin walking right this time. As he walked off, Luka blushed and quickly raced home to ready for the next day.

_Let's forget about the magic that stops time_

_Now is a time of Joy._

After that the pink and purple haired couple meet everyday in the garden, A small world away from their own. The two had no idea of the horrible times to come for them, and betrayal. All they knew was that they were together, and together brought a time of Joy. Another girl, who had fallen for the prince aswell, saw them. She had emerald green hair pulled back into two pigtails, and sparkling green eyes. She instantly grew hatred for this Luka character, but kept it to herself, because as her duty as a priest, she wasn't suppose to hate anyone.

_Held by thecross, I look up at the sky_

_Repent! Repent!_

_Erase the voices of prayers, _

_Dedication reduced to nothing!_

_If you call this love black magic,_

_Repent! Repent!_

_Then let the flames of Hatred_

_Death is weighing upon us!_

The green haired girl desperately tried to hide her hatred

and replace it with love and kindness for the girl, but she couldn't. She just had this horrible feeling about her. The price or pickeetee never noticed the green haired girl watching them with her green eyes full of hate, and continued their loving garden talks and walks.

_Come, take a look at the burning sky_

_Come, don't forget the flames of justice._

_It seems that there was a Witch in the land,_

_And it seemed that se deceived the prince._

The green haired had finally found a way to rid of such a nuisance, without lying to her much loved prince. In a town not so far away, the green eyed girl visited, worried about certain things accruing in the huge town. It was there she found a flyer, a wanted poster if you will, on it was pasted a horribly drawn picture of a girl, with long wavy pink hair. The green haired noticed her immediately and had begun to form a plan. Now she stood infront of Gakupo with the flyer beside her face, letting him read. "I'm sorry prince, but she is a witch! She's been reeking havoc on the next town over in her spare time. We must put an end to this!"

_To those who were captured by her alluring magic,_

_Your times of joy are over._

The price stood shocked at the news, had his Luka been putting a love spell on him. He nodded in agreement to his loyal priest and formed a plan, all the while holding back tears that threatened to fall from his once very kind eyes.

_A demon calls out tied to a cross,_

_Repent, repent!_

_Before shouting out it's evil spell,_

_Virtue reduced to Vice._

_If you judge that crime of Black Magic,_

_Now, everything is,_

_Light the sacred flames,_

_She's Lost Her Way!_

_The foolishness of empty-head people,_

_Repent, Repent!_

_The evening sun's red will continue to burn,_

_Death is weighing upon Us!_

Gakupo decided to meet his Luka one last time before her horrid end. He once again meet her in the garden, forcing a smile as he looked at his lovers beautiful face. Luka noticed the forced smile but said nothing, having already guessed his stress. Gakupo had been planning to say good bye, but decided not to, for it'd give him and his priest, Miku, away.

Not far away Miku stood watching, glaring full of hatred at the witch who'd cast her evil spell on her prince. She grabbed her cross necklace and held it close, whispering prayers to God and asking him to guide her as she tossed this satan demon into hell.

_Let's forget about the magic that stops time, _

_Now s a time of Joy._

Gakupo pulled Luka into a hug and Luka smiled, but it wasn't a normal hug. Suddenly Luka could feel Gakupo's tears hit her head, and a weight was lifted of her head. She pulled back to see her prince, tears running down his cheeks as he held a fist full of her bright pink hair. Luka's face fell with horror, as she was suddenly tied up and taken away. She stayed silent though and held her tears from fall as she watching the crying prince before she was carried to far to see him.

_Held by the cross, I look up at the sky._

_Repent! Repent!_

_Erase the voices of Prayer,_

_Dedication reduced to nothing._

_If you call this love black magic,_

_Now everything is,_

_Then light the flames of Hatred,_

_She's lost her way!_

Luka suddenly found herself tied to a cross and infront of her was Miku, Gakupo, and the whole town, All screaming repent. Luka looked up at them with a bold face and glared in everyone's face. "If you think I used black magic to make you love me gakupo, then light these flames right here and watch me burn!" Miku hesitantly looked at her prince waiting for his decision. Gakupo looked up at his now short haired, battered looking pinkeetee and something in his chest seem to break. But he couldn't weaken, not infront of the town he was suppose to carry through thick and thin. He lifted his head and shouted back, tears struck his eyes as he said these words, "She's lost her way! Burn her into the fires of Hell where she belongs!" The priestess Miku bite back a surprised cry and nodded, as she walked towards the girl who she had once hated.

_Like this red, burning flame_

_Repent, Repent!_

_Don't forget the reason for your bitter tears!_

_Death is weighing upon us!_

Luka, angry and upset, had had enough of this. She instantly sprouted the wings of a crow, which she had created for quick and furious escapes, and ran away. Never to be seen again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so there you have it, my first fanfic! So if you didn't quite catch it, Luka's an witch who honestly loved Gakupo and Miku's a jealous priestess. I really hate Miku in this song, but then again I'm not that found of miku so whatevers. Anyway please review, it'd be nice.**


End file.
